lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Turmoil
Plot After risqué photos of a fifteen-year-old rape victim are leaked onto the internet, Stabler and Benson’s case becomes much more complicated. As the detectives’ case slowly morphs into an investigation by the State Bar, Stabler’s son Dickie becomes entangled in a streak of compromising events at the hands of his best friend Shane, a recovering drug addict. As Benson takes charge of the rape case, Stabler is forced to set his personal opinions aside and deal with the potentially life-threatening situation Dickie and Shane have gotten themselves into. Shane, a former drug addict, is later discovered brutally murdered. His killer is tracked down and confesses to the crime, having grown angry when Shane was unable to give him money for drugs. He enrages Fin when he shows no remorse for his actions at all. Stabler hadn't wanted Dickie near Shane due to his past, but the autopsy confirms he had been off drugs for months. The rape victim tries to kill herself after Cabot decides not to press charges, but Benson finds her and manages to revive her. Cabot decides to refile charges and add new charges of witness tampering. She brings in the person who recanted her allegations, who is now willing to testify to what the rapist did. The lawyer asks for a deal, but Cabot decides to take the case to trial as the victim wanted her day in court over this and Cabot will make sure she gets it. Dickie tries to get Stabler to sign papers so he can join the military, threatening to leave forever if he has to wait until he is eighteen, but Stabler refuses and comforts him instead. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Christine Lahti as Sonya Paxton * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Philip Levy as Officer Fineman * Austin Lysy as Defense Attorney Russell Hunter Guest cast * Cindy Katz as Mrs. Newsome * Rob Campbell as Harold Moore * Shana Dowdeswell as Nikki Sherman * Joseph Siravo as Defense Attorney * Réal Andrews as Army Recruiter * Chris Chalk as Neal Douglas * Sheila Tapia as Detective Nita Gomez * Mattilyn Rochester as Carrie Jones * Eric Martin Brown as Chief Counsel Liam Black * Robert Gorrie as Sam Baylor * Adam Crawford as Danny Proctor * Caitlin Kinnunen as Amy Wagner * John Sierros as Michael Sherman * Ann Arvia as Woman * Joshua Page as Shane Newsome * Raymond McLeod as Sergeant References Manhatten Detention Complex; Commerce Bank; Cardinal Catholic Preparatory School; New York State Bar Association Quotes ::Sonya Paxton: I'm not the one with an axe to grind. :Alexandra Cabot: No, you just want to bury it in their back :Dickie Stabler:'How 'bout you detective ever sleep with your partner? :'Olivia Benson: 'Never. :'Alex Cabot: (to Sam Baylor) That means you're going to prison. And your going to find out exactly how Nikki felt when you raped her on the bathroom floor. Background information and notes *This is the third time that a former ADA and the current ADA is seen in the same episode. The first time was in Ghost when Casey Novak was the current ADA and the second was in Lead when Kim Greylek was the current ADA. *Paxton was last seen on Hammered after been court ordered to go to rehab. *Second time that Cragen is suspended and Munch became acting commander; the first time was back in Alternate. *The 3rd Time that Alex Shows her Office *George Huang doesn't appear in this episode, presumably due to his 30-day suspension given at the end of Users. Goofs *Benson does CPR wrong on the girl: when she does mouth to mouth, she doesn't close the girl's nose. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes